


指间继续

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 默特萨克醒过来时，连续几日的伦敦大雨终于停了。当舞团的安全负责人跟他说「你双腿的血供已经不可能再修复，所以只能截肢……」时，窗外甚至还挂着一道浅窄的彩虹。
Relationships: Mathieu Flamini/Mesut Özil, Olivier Giroud/Mathieu Debuchy, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 送给姬友八月的生贺，祝一切顺心。清水HE，至今未填坑。  
> 预警：主要角色有残疾设定，不能接受请不要看。  
> 请勿上升至真人，谢谢。OOC有，不喜右上点叉关闭。

**正文**

第151场演出*。

开往剧场的车上，包括佩尔·默特萨克在内，一共坐着十四名舞蹈演员。  
每个人的脸上都洋溢着喜悦。坐在副驾驶的艺术总监也收起了以往的苛刻，假装听不见年轻人们正在谈论终场后去哪里庆祝一番才好。  
默特萨克也停下了脑内的预演。三十多场演出，舞步其实早已烂熟于心。  
片刻的清闲而已。德国舞者放任自己，如同跟随前奏入场般潜进梦乡。

十分钟后，刺耳的刹车声划破巴比肯剧院周遭原有的平静。  
电光石火间，默特萨克把身旁的人护在怀里，接着他的意识被剧烈的撞击冲散。雨声、尖叫声、警笛声、议论声、还有温柔的安慰，一一从德国人脑海中抽离。

真累啊，要是能好好睡一觉就好了…… 默特萨克想。

_*注：截止到2017年5月31日，默特萨克在英超联赛的出场记录为150。_

**Chapter 01**

默特萨克醒过来时，连续几日的伦敦大雨终于停了。  
当舞团的安全负责人跟他说「你双腿的血供已经不可能再修复，所以只能截肢……」时，窗外甚至还挂着一道浅窄的彩虹。  
厄齐尔站在一旁表情严肃，穆斯塔菲则来回踱步，最后终于忍受不了推门而出。

许久，默特萨克才想起来掀开被子看一看自己的腿。上半肢被缠得整整粗了一圈，下面则是空的。空的！想到这里，默特萨克一副想笑的神情。  
“很抱歉。手术是在你昏迷时做的，但我们别无他法。”负责人看起来眼圈通红，不知哭过几回了。默特萨克看着眼前的人想：所以，我又能怪谁呢？  
不知过了多久，默特萨克突然意识到：他那不受控制的思绪几乎把所有消极的念头翻了个遍。

从事舞蹈表演事业以来，他经历过许多挫折，但没有哪次像现在这样，让他感到绝望。过去的演出像飓风一般在他眼前飞速掠过，最后只剩下一个画面：他在台下看着别人起舞，苦涩地鼓掌。

厄齐尔拉住喋喋不休的负责人，示意他先退到一旁。然后自己从外面拿了一束矢车菊进来，插在床头柜前干净的高脚瓶里。明亮的蓝色，比威悉河水还要清澈。

默特萨克竟然被吸引住了。

“我猜你在伦敦演出这么多次，从来没人在后台送过你这个。”厄齐尔的语气还是和往常一样，仿佛他们的对话发生在不来梅的工作室、北伦敦公寓的客厅抑或是特拉法加广场……总之，不是在医院。

默特萨克不得不清清嗓子说：“是的。玫瑰，没完没了的玫瑰。”  
厄齐尔笑着想，很好，至少起作用了。他放缓语速，用德语问：“佩尔，你想回家吗？”这个提议此刻听起来是如此的诱人，默特萨克的脑海里，「回家」这个词回响到他头痛。

厄齐尔在病床边蹲下来，对垂下头的默特萨克说：“你的兄弟和父母都在路上了，他们想接你回去。”他很清楚好友的为难，又补充上一句：“他们都很担心你。”

**_两个月后_ **

失去了双腿的舞者发现自己越来越多愁善感了。没办法，毕竟他的双腿被截肢了。最终他还是没回汉诺威。虽然和家里的关系恢复正常了这一点让他感到很满足，但当他表示还想继续留在伦敦时，家里人依旧和当初一样，不理解他的决定。

一个月前，车祸中被救下的青年人来看他时，默特萨克才知道有三个同事当场身亡。

幸运的青年舞者只是骨折，再过不久就能重新演出了。钱伯斯告诉默特萨克，如果没有他的保护，自己的腿可能也保不住了。默特萨克听完一时语塞，竟然说不出话来。

「默特萨克前辈，今后我会更努力的！连带您的份一起。」小伙子留下这句话，拄拐消失了。当事人躺在床上愣了半天，最终一个人在病房里闷声哭起来。

默特萨克上一次哭，还是十多年前，国标舞大赛的考核人员对他说「你太高了，我们不能冒险收身高严重超标的学员」的时候。此刻他哭着哭着，又猛然放声大笑。默特萨克突然意识到，这可能就是本该属于自己的命运。

后来，默特萨克套上了假肢。那些冰冷又硬邦邦的东西，花去了他好大一笔积蓄。

随着住院时间越来越长，默特萨克考虑的问题也从起初的「我再也不能跳舞了怎么办」变成「我快要吃不起饭了怎么办」。即使有保险，他的住院开销也依然惊人。比起不能继续事业，怎么活命显然是他目前更需要担心的。

除了担心怎么活，默特萨克每晚还会在疼痛的提醒下，不断催眠自己，能活着就是好的。他最常用的一个道理就是：比起车祸丧生的人，自己明显是足够幸运的。「先活下去再说。」见过家人和朋友足够多的眼泪后，默特萨克这样下定决心。

然而四个月过去之后，当默特萨克重新回到公寓一个人待着时，他发现那些心灵鸡汤再也不起作用了。对于现在的他来说：活着，显然并不好。

**_半年后_ **

「佩尔，下周五晚上的义演，你来吗？」默特萨克在一片漆黑中盯着灰暗下去的手机屏幕，愣愣出神。

巴比肯车祸一周年追忆演出，他终究是躲不掉的。去了，面对那么多失去亲人的家属，自己又能说什么呢？鼓励的话人们已经听了太多遍，而且他自己都还没从「再也无法跳舞」的悲痛中挣脱出来。但他又不能不去，他做不到狠心拒绝舞团主席——那个给了他跳舞机会的老者的邀请。

好在自己终究是一个演员，只不过是从以前的在台上跳变成了如今的在台上笑。

出乎意料的是，演出当晚，默特萨克的稿子背得极好，背到台上台下都热泪盈眶，掌声不绝。

煽情的文字是厄齐尔写的。果然做品牌的人最了解受众想听什么。默特萨克嘴上这样说，心里却很清楚，稿子不少内容是写给他的。  
可是他实在不知道自己什么时候能看开。拄着拐杖的默特萨克，不知不觉走到了摄政公园附近。

路灯的光线比较暗，姑且还能照清近处景物。默特萨克看着湖泊里的倒影，竟有些认不出来。

现在他知道厄齐尔那副忧心忡忡的样子是怎么回事了，自己瘦得确实有点吓人。而且早上他既没梳头发也没刮胡子。想着想着，德国人不禁笑了一下。以前，不修边幅这种事，他只有在假期的时候才有权利做。现在，每天都像在休假。

近日来连续降温，因此公园里的人不多。拄拐的声音听起来格外清晰，这算是默特萨克不爱出门的主因。他顺着林荫小路走了将近半小时，累到气喘吁吁，才找到记忆中那个小雕塑。说来也奇怪，只见过一次，默特萨克就记住了它。他甚至不认识雕刻家和作品人物中的任何一个，不过这并不妨碍他认为这是自己见过的，最好看的雕刻作品。

坐上西北角有些掉漆的墨绿色长椅，默特萨克才注意到不远处有个人正开灯创作着。

侧影来看，应该是个男人。头发乌黑，年纪大约二十六、七的样子。  
默特萨克对这个画家的第一印象不错，因为男人选了一处既不干扰别人欣赏又能安静创作的角落。观察片刻，默特萨克发现这人应该是个业余画家。小时候被家里逼着学过一段时间绘画，他很清楚油画应该怎么打稿，而眼前的这个人，只是靠着对色彩天生的敏感，随意填涂。

画板的右上角挂着一盏足够照亮画纸的小吊灯，左撇子画手认认真真地调着颜料，画到高兴时还会咧嘴傻笑，带起眼角的褶子。应该是个很随和的人，默特萨克想。

悄悄退回到长椅，默特萨克觉得自己像散了架。出院到现在，他从未像今天这样出门这么久。

正当他准备打电话叫出租车时，厄齐尔和穆斯塔菲一路小跑着过来，说什么都要把他绑架回家。

默特萨克离开时，余光似乎瞥见业余画家的灯闪了几下。可当他回头时，发现灯还亮着，人没了。“你怎么了？”穆斯塔菲问。默特萨克转回身把胳膊搭在他们两个人的肩上说：“没什么，我们回去吧。”走了几步，厄齐尔说：“佩尔，你知道卢卡斯这几天要回伦敦一趟吗？”

“他不是在土耳其忙着开冰淇淋店吗？”默特萨克显然不知道这事，厄齐尔解释说：“卢卡斯认为土耳其的市场开拓得差不多了，接下来想去日本试试。去远东之前，他想看看你和巴斯蒂。”

默特萨克知道，他已经成了朋友们放心不下的对象。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

厄齐尔开车送波多尔斯基去机场了，默特萨克心不在焉地送走穆斯塔菲，一个人拄拐出了门。

晚间十点正是车流不断减少的时刻，默特萨克连续经过几个路口都没堵车，因此到达摄政公园比他预计的晚了二十分钟。深秋的夜风已经有了冬天的寒意，见过波多尔斯基后倍感烦躁的默特萨克正想吹吹冷风清醒一下。

正当默特萨克觉得周围太暗时，视野里忽然出现了一道刺眼的白光。他下意识伸手挡在额前，听见有人说：“抱歉，我没想到这么晚还有人在。你的眼睛还……还好吗？”

适应之后，默特萨克睁眼看到对他说话的人目光游移，略显尴尬。

是那个业余画家。

默特萨克猜他刚刚的停顿，应该是和发现自己的断腿有关。他出来只是为了散心，并没装麻烦的假肢。而眼前的人居然还会为此感到不好意思，默特萨克觉得有趣，于是说：“我的眼睛好着呢！可我的腿很疼，就因为被强光照射。”说完还使劲往下压自己的嘴角，佯装不满。

业余画家本来有点过意不去，一看对方的表情，爆笑出声“哈哈哈哈你好幽默啊！”

默特萨克摸摸下巴想：我幽默吗？噢……好像车祸之前，是挺幽默的。  
“你好，我叫劳伦特·科斯切尔尼。”业余画家友好地伸出手说。  
默特萨克匆忙放下拐杖回握，“佩尔，佩尔·默特萨克。”“那你也直接叫我劳伦特吧！比较好记。”业余画家又笑出褶子了，默特萨克觉得还挺好看。

“你又来画雕塑先生了吗？”默特萨克问，下巴朝左边使了下劲。科斯切尔尼咳嗦一声说：“也谈不上画，不过是照样子随手涂鸦。”说着吐吐舌头。  
默特萨克想，这个劳伦特还挺俏皮。

“反正我是没见过大半夜特地跑到公园点这么亮的灯来涂鸦的，你是第一个。”科斯切尔尼也不恼，只是在那嘿嘿笑。默特萨克接着问：“对了，你怎么换灯了？”

科斯切尔尼皱眉头，想不明白默特萨克为什么这样问。“一周之前我路过这里，看你在那儿……”科斯切尔尼顺着默特萨克手指的方向看过去，目光落在小石子路旁的那个位置，好像知道他说的是哪天了。

“在那儿点着柔色灯。其实那对你的眼睛是比较好的。”默特萨克大约知道科斯切尔尼在想什么，但依然忍不住建议着。“你说得对，但光线不够亮会影响色彩的选用。”

默特萨克转念一想，问，“为什么不选择休息日过来呢？”  
“呃……”带有法国口音的科斯切尔尼似乎有点被难住了，“我试过，但我平时还是想来。”

默特萨克有点意外，业余画家比他想象的还要热爱涂涂抹抹。“那你只能二选一，不然就无解了。”科斯切尔尼听完，神色有一瞬的迷茫，他重复着，“是的，我只能二选一……”

短暂的交谈之后，科斯切尔尼把画板支好，旁若无人地开始自己今天的绘制。  
默特萨克在一旁看着，烦心事被他抛在脑后，他知道自己有的是时间去想。  
两个人和公园一样静谧，一个半小时很快过去，科斯切尔尼涮笔时突然说道：“默特萨克先生，已经很晚了。”他的家人难道不会担心吗？但没有人回答他。

科斯切尔尼回头一看，新认识的家伙靠在椅子上睡着了。他能看出对方睡得很香，但更深露重显然应该叫醒熟睡的人。“默特萨克先生请醒一醒！”对方吧唧几下嘴，继续睡。“默特萨克先生？佩尔先生？佩尔？醒醒……”感谢上帝，默特萨克终于醒了。

“怎么了劳伦特？你终于发现你打得底稿有问题了吗？”默特萨克的声音很闷，还有德语的调子在里面。如果再快一点，科斯切尔尼可能就听不懂了。他黑着脸问：“我的底稿哪里画得不对……”

这下默特萨克彻底醒了，他刚才说啥了？

“呃……我睡糊涂了，脑子不是很清楚。”默特萨克避开对方不容忽视的眼神，伸出食指挠挠自己的左脸。作为业余画家，科斯切尔尼已经很不错了。默特萨克不想让自己打消对方的积极性。

仿佛知道默特萨克在想什么，科斯切尔尼开诚布公地说：“我不会觉得难为情。我确实没系统学习过绘画。但我想你能告诉我，我还能把哪里画得更好。或者说，起码不要把哪里画错。”

默特萨克把拐杖抓在手里，庆幸自己遇见了一个务实的绘画爱好者。他郑重地说：“不过我得说，我已经很多年没碰画纸了。有难度的问题，你还是需要去请教别人。”

科斯切尔尼闻言瘪嘴：“我还以为可以请你当我的老师。”默特萨克能听出他是在开玩笑，“不过我现在教你还算绰绰有余。”说完两人心照不宣地笑起来。

默特萨克把科斯切尔尼存在的问题都说了一下，最后也肯定了他的天赋。  
科斯切尔尼看上去很高兴，离开时还想送默特萨克回家。但是德国人很果断地拒绝了他。

第二天是周末，默特萨克和家里通过电话之后，心情糟糕到饭也没吃，就出门了。

中午过后就开始阴天，默特萨克装好假肢，在玄关处拿把雨伞便往公园方向去。他不知道自己还能上哪待着。走到湖边，快踏上石子路时，他才突然想起，自己忘记和科斯切尔尼互留联系方式了。他们原本约好今天也开个小小绘画课的。

不过当默特萨克走到雕像附近时，他发现这些担忧完全不是问题。科斯切尔尼已经在画了。从进度来看，应该到了有一阵子。“下午好，劳伦特。”默特萨克趁科斯切尔尼伸懒腰的时候出声说。“佩尔你来啦！快看看我这个思路对不对？”默特萨克一边帮他看，一边想，其实挺奇怪的，明明只认识不到一天，他们的对话就像熟人一样随意。

“这里的阴影，还有线条……”默特萨克开始了自己的小讲堂。不过天气显然没能给他们更多时间，科斯切尔尼刚按照他说的改了两笔，就开始下雨。  
“佩尔，你带伞了……咕噜噜”科斯切尔尼的肚子很不争气地响了。

默特萨克强忍笑意说：“我带了。你没吃午饭？”

科斯切尔尼点点头，问默特萨克要不要一起去吃。后者这才发现自己也很饿。

“我认识一家……”  
“我知道这附近……”

默特萨克和科斯切尔尼几乎同时出声，又同时停下。最后默特萨克被科斯切尔尼说服，跟着他去了不远处的一家新开的法式餐厅。

用餐很愉快。默特萨克甚至想用非常愉快来形容。无论食物、环境还是与之共处的人，也就是劳伦特，都让他感到舒心。他们谈到了在英格兰无法避免的话题——足球，并发现彼此都很欣赏中卫这个位置的杰出者。一下午，默特萨克的腿疾都没有复发，这是阴雨天的第一次。回到公寓，默特萨克后知后觉地发现自己很享受和科斯切尔尼共处的时间。但无语的是，他们又忘记互留联系方式了。

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

在那之后，默特萨克去过几次公园都没有见到科斯切尔尼。与此同时，厄齐尔帮他联系了一家舞蹈培训机构。默特萨克在一边考教师资格证的情况下一边兼职做助教。尽管默特萨克不认为这是长久之策，但他需要经济收入来维持他在伦敦的日常花销。

入冬以来，默特萨克越发感到力不从心。只要出门，他就会花大把时间在穿衣和套假肢上面。  
几乎每周都会有家人从汉诺威打电话过来询问他的近况，而他也习惯了对困难只字不提。  
偶尔，偶尔天气非常糟糕时，默特萨克的双腿疼痛难忍，会让他想起几个月前有一个法国人，可以让他暂时忘记去在意自己的腿。继而他又会想起自己还没兑现要教对方画画的承诺。

默特萨克觉得自己像是白蹭了对方一顿饭。

伦敦下第一场雪时，泰晤士河畔显得格外安静，连轮船发出吵人声响的次数都变少了。  
那些微小的冰晶几乎一落地就融化了。默特萨克注视着脚边无声的消融出神，直到有人挡在他面前。默特萨克略微抬起一点视线，发现裹着军绿色棉衣的科斯切尔尼正冲他微笑着。默特萨克清清嗓子和对方打了个招呼，目光落在法国人帽子边缘，那些绒绒的毛上。

科斯切尔尼的眼睛里有一些闪亮亮的东西，使他看上去心情非常好。默特萨克认为不仅仅是路灯照射的原因。他思忖着如何继续对话，但没由来的喜悦显然让他一时间不知从何说起才显得不那么蠢。好在法国人自然地让氛围变得轻松起来，他出声道，“没想到能在这遇见你，近来还好吗？”

科斯切尔尼围着一条很长的围脖，缠了很多圈。只要法国人想的话，他稍微往回缩缩，就可以埋起自己的大半张脸，只留下那双迷人的蓝眼睛。而此刻，科斯切尔尼因为要跟默特萨克讲话，暴露在外面的脸颊被冻得发红，看起来可怜兮兮。默特萨克莫名想笑，嘴角的弧度逐渐翘了起来，他伸手握拳在嘴边咳嗽一声说：“老样子吧。你呢？公园的雕塑有画完吗？”默特萨克其实是想知道科斯切尔尼是否还需要他的指导。

科斯切尔尼忍不住搓手说：“我知道这条街拐角有家店的咖啡不错，想去试试吗？”真是的，为什么不能找个温暖的地方坐下来谈呢？科斯切尔尼一直认为冬季是个非常不友好的季节。

在科斯切尔尼迁就默特萨克的情况下，二人缓慢行进到那家店，要了一些甜点和热饮。

在默特萨克喝完第一口热可可，心满意足地叹出一口气后，他听见坐在他对面的人说：“雕塑虽然画完了，但我觉得看起来有点奇怪。”默特萨克挑眉看他，科斯切尔尼瘪瘪嘴说：“我说不上来哪里不对劲，但肯定有问题。本来是想找你问问，可惜后来工作太忙，我没办法抽时间去公园了。”说完法国人在心下想了想，也不知道佩尔有没有去找过他。实际上，他对此还挺期待的。

默特萨克眯起眼睛回忆片刻然后说：“构图比例吧……”然后他看到法国人的眼睛猛地睁大。“怪不得！可是……”科斯切尔尼的声音小了下去。“可是你打底稿的时候已经想过办法避免这个问题了对吗？依我看，你好像还算了一下。”科斯切尔尼突然觉得眼前的德国人有些可怕。

见科斯切尔尼表情严肃，默特萨克展现出他以前最擅长的憨笑说：“有时候计算过于精准反而刻板，绘画最重要的不是描摹而是共情。”他以前也走过类似的弯路，没想到还有人跟他一样做这种傻事。法国人伸出手摸摸下巴，默特萨克也跟着看起对方的小胡茬。没过多久，科斯切尔尼再次看向他说：“现在天冷了，如果你不介意，可以到我家看看我的画细谈。或者，网络视频也可以。”默特萨克有些不可思议地看向法国人，对方的白衬衫在橘色的灯光下泛起温暖的色泽。

在发现对方脸上浅浅的红晕之前，默特萨克果断选择了视频。贸然去对方家里打扰实在很不礼貌，而且德国人虽然不常上网，但不代表他不会。令他感到奇怪的是，本该高兴的法国人眼底似乎划过一丝失落。默特萨克皱起眉头，而科斯切尔尼几乎立刻把话题转向了他们为什么同时出现在市中心上。于是德国人把这件事归为自己多心，并迅速忘到脑后去了。

科斯切尔尼在附近上班，今天算是比较早的一次下班，没想过会在路上遇见在冷风里发呆的某个拄拐人士。而默特萨克则是刚刚参加完考前宣讲会，想散个心。  
“那我们来祝你明天考试顺利吧！”科斯切尔尼察觉到默特萨克的苦恼，想要以碰杯的形式化解对方无形中流露的焦虑。默特萨克歪头看他，忍不住笑了，然后也拿起自己的马克杯说：“好啊！全部都会顺利的！”

那天晚上是默特萨克近月来睡得最安稳的一次，第二天状态极佳的他轻松拿到了通过。  
和厄齐尔、穆斯塔菲等人聚完餐回到家后，默特萨克也把这个好消息发给了科斯切尔尼，很快，法国人回复他：通过之后是不是可以轻松很多？约个时间看看我的画吧，如果不把这个问题解决，我大概是没办法继续创作了。

默特萨克读完发现自己的笑点越来越莫名其妙，他甚至不知道自己因为什么发笑。

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

就像科斯切尔尼说得那样，拿到资格证之后，默特萨克的时间一下子变得多了起来。当然，这也和冬天人们不爱出门上课有很大关系。思来想去，精打细算的德国人把自己的一部分积蓄投资了波多尔斯基的冰淇淋事业，鉴于他们之前见面时就谈过可行性。而另一部分，默特萨克计划存起来以备日后不时之需。

圣诞将至，默特萨克决定慷慨地花掉上个月的工资。在给家人朋友挑礼物时，德国人无意间瞥见一个摆件，体积不小的艺术品让他一下子想到，或许自己也可以送科斯切尔尼一份礼物。

考虑到法国人可能要回蒂勒老家过节，默特萨克主动提议到科斯切尔尼家检查他的近期画作成果，法国人在手机屏幕对面笑得一脸褶子说：“好啊！之前你通过考试，我们都还没好好庆祝一下呢！怎么样，想不想尝尝地道的法国菜呀？”  
默特萨克一脸怀疑，“能吃吗？”  
科斯切尔尼哈哈大笑，“周末来之前记得带催吐药。”说完眨了下眼睛。默特萨克觉得对方美滋滋的，也跟着一同期待起来。

两个人视频的次数不算少了。在跟随屏幕见识过画室、客厅以及房后的小花园，默特萨克没理由猜不出科斯切尔尼家很大。但当他下车来到科斯切尔尼家门前时，直观的感受显然更富有冲击性。德国人的思绪也随之发散，他在想这房子是科斯切尔尼通过继承得到的，还是他靠工作赚来的。如果说他的职业生涯还能继续的话，自己未来十年内是否也能买得起这样的房子……

就在他胡思乱想准备按门铃的时候，大门旁边的小黑盒子突然发出提示音，他被允许进入了。好吧……默特萨克想，这么大的房子当然会有监控设施。

默特萨克在玄关处换鞋，接过红白礼盒的科斯切尔尼不断感慨说：“哇！佩尔你怎么知道我喜欢红白配色！”直起腰的默特萨克看着对方期待的眼神，实在无法说出「我不知道啊，是店员把我买的所有礼物都打包成圣诞配色的呀」，于是他只好挠挠脸侧说，“你上次的围脖……”科斯切尔尼心领神会，不等默特萨克把话说完就抱着礼物回到客厅迫不及待拆开了。默特萨克暗自松了一口气。

“佩尔……”  
在沙发上坐下来的默特萨克，抿了一口茶应声，“嗯？怎么了？”  
“我觉得我可能……没太看懂它想表达的是什么意思。”

科斯切尔尼摸着手里的摆件，触感来讲像是金属制品。雪橇样的支架为底座，左边是一个抽象的人，右边则是一头鹿。两者中间有一段距离，相对前行的姿态。虽然没有表情，但氛围叫人觉得莫名紧张。靠近人类脚底的架条上落着一只鸟，使得本就不平衡的构造给人感觉更加突兀。科斯切尔尼对于抽象艺术暂时还没什么研究，不敢乱发表意见。

默特萨克恋恋不舍地放下美味的茶，他也不想为难法国人，所以直接解释道，“这个作品叫《迷恋》。大致来讲，就是通过人和鹿之间的隐性情绪碰撞，表达对人或事物痴迷狂热时的紧张与不安。”科斯切尔尼喜欢看默特萨克一本正经给他讲解的样子，之前视频通话的时候他就在想，要是能当面讲该多好。认真的人总是格外好看的，特别是当一个德国人和你严肃谈论感性艺术的时刻。

很久以前压在心底的某个荒谬念头，仿佛被眼前的人打开了潘多拉盒，突然又涌现在科斯切尔尼的心隅。二选一的问题，仿佛第一次有了不同的答案。不知不觉，科斯切尔尼突然反应过来默特萨克不讲话了，他看看德国人，后者正捧杯喝茶，写着一脸不高兴。  
科斯切尔尼冲对方抱歉地笑笑，心里甜甜地在壁炉上面腾出地方，将礼物摆了上去。默特萨克的脸色看起来好了一点。接着他领着德国人上三楼画室去看自己那些近日来进步不小的画作。

两人对着几幅画大约聊了两个多小时后，科斯切尔尼留默特萨克一个人在别墅里乱逛，自己去厨房准备晚饭了。默特萨克不想让自己显得很没有家教，况且他行动不便也不怎么想走动，于是在客厅里科斯切尔尼能看见的视线范围内，他找到遥控器在沙发上坐了下来。

正当默特萨克觉得电视上的节目都很无聊时，科斯切尔尼适时探出脑袋问，“有VR你想玩吗？就在餐厅那边的大柜子里。”默特萨克拄着下巴看向前者，思忖着是否要玩的时候不经意间眨了很多次眼睛，更像是在卖萌，科斯切尔尼被逗笑了。

区域定位器是长期在客厅摆好的，所以现在只需要去拿眼仪和手柄。科斯切尔尼双手在围裙上擦擦，去把它们拿了过来。法国人带着狡猾的笑容，有些不怀好意地问：“需要劳伦特老师教你怎么玩吗？”  
默特萨克一把抢过仪器，熟练地罩在眼睛上，然后臭屁地说：“我可是在梅苏特家受过严格VR训练的。”

“梅苏特？”科斯切尔尼觉得这不像是个德国名字，他猜是默特萨克在伦敦认识的朋友。

默特萨克一边神魔乱舞地抓着控制器忽上忽下，一边随口说：“一个老朋友，以前在不来梅兼职的时候认识的。前几年他跟着一个土豪朋友到伦敦工作，赚大钱之后也买了套像你这样的豪华别墅，我在他家被逼着玩过很多次。”

科斯切尔尼看着屏幕上默特萨克在菜单栏翻来翻去选了他平时最爱玩的飙车类游戏，想着他们的共同点还是蛮多的。为了满足自己的好奇心，法国人说：“你要是不喜欢玩，那我就收起来了哦！”默特萨克把仪器护在怀里说：“别啊！我正玩得开心呢！我一开始玩这东西想吐，卢卡斯那家伙非要逼着我跟他们一起玩，时间长了，我也有点上瘾了。”  
额……卢卡斯又是谁？算了，科斯切尔尼觉得一直问别人私事也不太好，反正看德国人很开心的样子，安心去厨房切鹅肝了。

时隔一年多再碰这样的全景游戏，默特萨克突然发现自己很怀念这种「自由的错觉」。明明知道都是虚拟的，却还是忍不住暂时忘掉自己已经无法再行动自如的现实。当科斯切尔尼端着最后一道菜上桌并叫默特萨克过去吃饭时，关掉游戏一下子回到冰冷现实的德国人神情复杂。  
科斯切尔尼当然觉察到有什么不对了，但他一时半会找不出原因，干脆假装什么都没看见，絮絮叨叨地像话唠的德国人一样，开始用英法双语介绍自己做的菜。

默特萨克一开始还觉得奇怪，难道科斯切尔尼非常热爱烹饪吗？怎么突然变得滔滔不绝了？他的直觉告诉他不是。后来发觉法国人看起来似乎有些担心他，才想到是不是自己刚刚过于沉默害对方担心了，于是他把话题逐渐引向足球。和他猜得差不多，科斯切尔尼喜欢红白和北伦敦某家俱乐部脱不了干系。

法国人的手艺出乎了德国人的意料，而默特萨克又从来都不是一个吝啬于夸奖别人的人，于是晚餐的后半段时间，科斯切尔尼的脸和耳尖几乎一直保持着被「煮熟」的状态。默特萨克隐约觉得自己像在耍流氓，但他真的停不下来，还顺便夸了其他一堆乱七八糟与对方有关的事。

享用甜点的时候，默特萨克又疯狂夸赞巧克力味是世上最好吃的味道。科斯切尔尼是头一次发现，德国人居然可以傻成这个样子，感觉以往的既定印象正逐渐崩塌…… 不过就在他们吃完气氛尴尬的时候，科斯切尔尼接到了加班的电话，只好叫来一辆出租车送默特萨克回去。

上车前默特萨克问他，“你一会是需要到公司加班对吧？”科斯切尔尼点头。  
“出行注意安全。”看着高大的德国人把自己塞进小车，科斯切尔尼都快要笑出眼泪了。  
时间仓促，对方还没有来得及拆开自己送的礼物。科斯切尔尼看着默特萨克放好拐杖，举着礼物袋对自己晃来晃去，觉得心里有点遗憾，他挺想看德国人的反应的。

回程的车上，默特萨克忍不住扒开盒子的一角，发现里面是……长颈鹿积木。在他哭笑不得时，还掉出一张纸条：我看过成品，觉得像你：）好好拼，加油！如果你偷懒，我会去你家督促的！  
默特萨克不禁掩面哭泣：为什么所有人都觉得自己像长颈鹿啊！

TBC……


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面章节，打酱油CP涉及米尼鱼。

在厄齐尔的劝说下，默特萨克第一个与众不同的圣诞假期选择回到汉诺威与家人一同度过。德国人已经很多年没有回过家了，当他推开卧室门看到荣誉角堆满的金杯与奖牌时，发现好像也没有想象中的那么难以接受。晚饭过后兄弟几个又像小时候一样开始打牌——是的，他的兄弟们今年都选择在家度过寒冷的节日。快到零点时，众人不约而同掏出手机回复一条接一条的祝福。

默特萨克也发送了一条给科斯切尔尼，大约一分钟后，私信界面传回一段短视频，嘈杂的背景音中，可以听到大本钟的钟声。绚丽的烟花在漆黑的夜空中绽放，从视角判断大概是在伦敦塔桥的某一角。默特萨克敲字：在市中心倒数新年？  
科斯切尔尼回：加完班回家走到这里正好赶上，新年快乐！  
默特萨克：难道你的工作是代表圣诞老人给世界范围内的孩子们派发礼物吗？居然忙到这么晚。  
科斯切尔尼苦笑着愤愤回着：我恨代码……  
怪不得他有那么大的一栋别墅，默特萨克恍然大悟，给法国人发了一个拥抱的表情。

他记得对方之前提到也许今年可以回法国和家人一起过元旦时，满脸期待。

学生们最喜欢的寒假开始了，默特萨克的工作也随之忙起来，而科斯切尔尼则进入到放年假的状态。本想找德国人搞一次美术进修，结果却遗憾的发现对方根本没有时间。科斯切尔尼只好给自己安排了一次南美旅游，他要逃离寒冷拥抱大自然的温暖！

于是等到春暖花开两个人再次约在公园碰面时，默特萨克发现科斯切尔尼度完假后买了车。

在一旁倚靠拐杖的默特萨克看着法国人从车里往外拖画板，不禁打趣问：“你就为了出门写生方便，所以买了一辆保姆车？”按照法国人的品味，默特萨克怎么也想不出他会喜欢这种外形十分难看的车。当然，作为一名高个人士，默特萨克始终都很青睐这类车。

其实上次不得不叫出租车送德国人回家时，科斯切尔尼就下定了要买车的决心。以前他不知道买什么车比较实用，那天晚上他突然意识到自己想要一辆什么样的车了。然而他觉得这个理由不好说出口，正巧德国人给了他一个台阶，于是接话道，“是啊！不可以吗？反正也不贵……”

默特萨克越发感受到了贫富差距的痛苦，拄拐跟在对方后面疯狂吐槽什么：你这样奢靡过活是不对的！钱总有花完的一天，况且你不能这么伤害穷人的尊严！！！科斯切尔尼背着画板提着颜料盒慢吞吞地在前面走着，贱兮兮地笑了一路。

结果到达去年的长期驻点，二人发现雕塑不见了。

默特萨克见科斯切尔尼很是失落，拍拍对方稍矮一些的肩膀说：“劳伦特，或许只是被拉走修缮了。”法国人指着地上浅浅的已经冒出青草尖的痕迹，摇头。面对分明已经消失很久的现实，默特萨克只好硬着头皮继续往好的方面猜，“可能……终于有哪个收藏馆的负责人懂得赏识它了，把它加入到自己的展列计划里。”说完他似乎看见科斯切尔尼的嘴角在抽筋，样子仿佛在说：拜托！除了我们两个傻瓜，还有谁会喜欢这么奇怪的东西啦…… 反正，气压不像刚才那么令人窒息，默特萨克也就无视掉法国人的嫌弃了。

科斯切尔尼苦恼着问：“那佩尔我们今天画什么？”原定的目标已经无影无踪。  
默特萨克站桩扭头看看周围，略感绝望。正当他想提议说我们不如去旁边池塘那边看看时，他发现科斯切尔尼抿着嘴正奸诈地看着自己。不祥的预感从背后升起。

“说起来，我还没画过人呢！”科斯切尔尼终于憋不住朝默特萨克笑得一脸灿烂，仿佛刚才那个失落至极的人根本不是他一样，“以前没人愿意当我的模特……”  
现在也没有人愿意好么！！！默特萨克在心里大叫，觉得平日里法国人脸上那些可爱的褶子都变得不再单纯。

瞄着德国人的脸色，科斯切尔尼双手合十开始展开攻势，“巧克力千层蛋糕~”  
“嗯……”科斯切尔尼像看到胜利曙光一样就差喊出庆祝的「耶」了，结果默特萨克说，“不要！”可恶！他明明看到默特萨克满不在乎的脸上，眉毛挑动了一下的。科斯切尔尼坚持不懈，继续加大筹码，“两罐巧克力曲奇，再加四个巧克力布丁，”见默特萨克似乎有所动容，科斯切尔尼补充道，“我亲手做的。”

做菜虽然并不是科斯切尔尼最拿手的，但拜家里爱吃甜食的弟弟所赐，法国人对做甜点可是非常有自信的。

默特萨克眼里放光地说：“成交！”接着得了便宜还卖乖地说：“我记得你车里有两个凳子，我要坐大的那个！”科斯切尔尼禁鼻子回到，“你想坐下啊……可我觉得站着的人像更好看呢！”默特萨克抬起一根拐杖想要去敲科斯切尔尼的脑袋，后者迅速扔下画箱跑去停车场。  
“这家伙，真是的……”默特萨克一边嘟囔，一边仰头享受着树荫间落下的斑驳日光。

到了傍晚夜风凛冽实在无法继续动笔，科斯切尔尼决定收工送默特萨克回家。  
松懈下来的德国人想看科斯切尔尼画成什么样，结果后者态度坚决地拒绝了他的请求。  
有问题。趁着科斯切尔尼整理物品时，默特萨克灵机一动说自己冻僵了，叫对方去前面的自动售货机那里买罐热饮。科斯切尔尼闻声急忙丢下手里的袋子走过来伸手探了一下默特萨克的脸，果然冰凉。自责感猛地涌上心头，科斯切尔尼立刻照德国人的话去做了，还是跑着去的。

默特萨克愣住了。实际上，科斯切尔尼触碰到他颧骨附近的几根手指也就比他的脸稍微暖一点点。在德国人的生命里，可能第一次在舞台以外的地方见到这么深情的眼睛。法国人的双眸在暗夜里发出的光亮丝毫不逊于皎洁的明月，甚至带着一层令人心悸的月晕。默特萨克甩甩头，他已经敲了半天发麻的半截腿，应该可以拄拐站起来了。但是等他终于看到画时，担心不已的科斯切尔尼也刚好在往回跑，远远望见默特萨克站在自己的画前。

法国人踩着重步，默特萨克一脸不知所措地看向他。科斯切尔尼把热饮无情地扔到对方怀里，堵气似的自顾自收拾起东西。在看到画的那一刻，默特萨克就意识到事情的严重性了。他试图和对方建立交谈，“劳伦特……”当事人假装自己什么都没听见。  
“其实已经不错了，就第一次而言。”默特萨克说的是真心话。  
科斯切尔尼把东西都搬上车了，回来接默特萨克的时候，手里拿着一条毯子。怕对方行动不便，他踮起脚把毯子披到对方身上以后，还把两个边角处的收缩绳抽出来，系了个结。

科斯切尔尼的动作一点都不温柔。

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6

默特萨克不想科斯切尔尼开车的时候分心，十分钟的车程鸦雀无声。德国人这时才突然发现车祸发生以后，他很久都没有这种憋话憋得很痛苦的情况发生了。顺着这个思路想下去，好像除了科斯切尔尼和厄齐尔，他似乎没怎么跟别人说过太多的话。当然穆斯塔菲比较特殊，他俩见面大多数时候是用唱歌交流。

直到车停在默特萨克的公寓门口，德国人才开口，“对不起，劳伦特。”科斯切尔尼依旧目视前方问：“你错哪儿了？”“我不应该骗你……虽然我确实挺冷的。”默特萨克捏捏手里空掉的易拉罐说。科斯切尔尼撇嘴，一副「你赶快下车吧」的样子，心里莫名烦躁。默特萨克知道问题还没解决，厚脸皮继续说：“你之前没画过真人，初次尝试真的已经不错了。”  
科斯切尔尼看他，“难道在你眼里，莽撞和勇敢也是一回事吗？”他真的不想再继续这个话题了。

默特萨克弄懂科斯切尔尼的意思了，对方觉得自己很自不量力。他反驳道，“当然不是，但勇敢就是勇敢。这世界从来都不缺乏伟大艺术家无人赏识的事情，但要是他们一开始就否定了自己，那也就是那么回事了。”科斯切尔尼隐约觉得哪里不对，却被德国人带跑了节奏，反应不过来。  
最后，法国人决定先捡重要的说：“下次你不可以这么耍我！”科斯切尔尼讨厌不被人尊重的感觉。鬼知道他见到默特萨克在偷看时有多愤怒。  
默特萨克收起安抚性的笑容，严肃地说：“我保证不会再有下次了。”科斯切尔尼终于噘嘴点点头。

为了弥补自己犯下的错误，默特萨克问科斯切尔尼下周有没有空，他想要约对方出门。他很清楚法国人因为工作的关系经常闷在室内想代码，所以一有时间就喜欢出门放松。  
“大概可以，不过我需要到周四或者周五才能确定。”默特萨克挥手表示自己理解。但是当科斯切尔尼问出门都要做些什么时，德国人故意留悬念地说：“你会喜欢的。”  
科斯切尔尼吐吐舌头，开门示意他可以下车了。太晚了，他不想再上楼打扰。  
“再见，劳伦特。”默特萨克站在楼口冲他挥手。  
“晚安，佩尔。”

然而倒霉的是，这周末两个人都加班了，于是出行变成了隔周的周末。厄齐尔知道这事以后，立马给默特萨克送去两张国家美术馆的临时画展门票，让他和朋友好好玩。默特萨克在家收完快递拆开一看上面写着VIP，就知道这票八成是弗拉米尼打算用来和厄齐尔共度二人世界的。于是这下他用得心安理得，作为单身人士怎么可能看热恋情侣顺眼呢哼。

不得不说，有私家车特别是保姆车的感觉真好。默特萨克每次坐厄齐尔的车都觉得自己被过低的棚顶压得喘不过气。提到厄齐尔的话，默特萨克有时候会思考：科斯切尔尼是不是也和自己一样朋友不多。后来他转念一想，程序员天天忙得要死，怎么可能在社交上有什么突破。被堵车烦到变形的法国人看着坐在副驾驶上的默特萨克突然对自己露出同情的目光，觉得对方可能被堵车逼疯了，简直不可理喻。不过半年多的相处，让他对德国人偶尔的疯癫早已习以为常。

因为要去公众场合，默特萨克自知拄拐声扰民，所以决定改坐轮椅。拐杖被科斯切尔尼扔到后面去了，当法国人把轮椅推到车门边，准备伸手要抱默特萨克的时候，德国人看起来很惊恐。

科斯切尔尼不解地问，“怎么了？你不过来，我怎么把你抱到车上去？”  
默特萨克上上下下打量好几遍科斯切尔尼才开口说：“你……能行吗？要不你把拐杖递给……”  
“哈哈哈哈我看你是想把我气死……”法国人趁说话的功夫，突然动手将高个子抱出来扔进了轮椅。好在默特萨克虽然高但是一点也不胖，否则科斯切尔尼还真没有这个自信。  
默特萨克罕见地沉默了，看起来居然还有点脸红。科斯切尔尼锁好车推默特萨克进电梯时心里还想呢，原来这个人也会有害羞的时候哇……

不过进到场馆没多久，默特萨克便又开始喋喋不休地跟科斯切尔尼一起讨论陈列室里摆放的名家作品了。科斯切尔尼承认德国人说得对，亲眼见到这些画和在网上去看它们的感觉确实不同。因为是收费厅且价格不菲，展厅里来往的人并不多。安静的环境里，科斯切尔尼和默特萨克低声交换着彼此的意见，时不时还用手机拍下一些犹如神来之笔的细节，连连赞叹。

和吉鲁那帮家伙出门不一样，科斯切尔尼觉得和德国人一起出门，时间好像总是变得特别快。去年因为同事请假，科斯切尔尼和德国那边的分公司同事打过交道，可把他给折磨坏了。曾经以为德国人固执又死板的科斯切尔尼在遇到默特萨克以后才算是对日耳曼民族有所改观，看来无论是哪个国家的人，都会有脱线一般的存在。

厄齐尔给的是套票，于是二人把连着的几个展厅都逛了一下，最后因为快到闭馆的时间，只得走马灯一样看了下最后的两个主题展。总的来说，科斯切尔尼看得还算尽兴。他也不是没想过逛美术馆之类的，但无论是德比希还是科奎林，大家都对艺术没什么兴趣，而他一个人的时候又更喜欢到室外感受下自然的气息。

晚饭他们是就近解决的。在餐桌上谈起工作真不是一个明智的选择，科斯切尔尼想。显然，两个人在说起工作的时候，都一脸无奈。其实法国人挺意外的，他没想到出生至今一直在和舞蹈打交道的默特萨克居然会对教练的工作感到疲惫不堪。德国人则在了解到科斯切尔尼的惊讶后，故作轻松地说：“每天面对那些年轻人练习的场景，只会让我一次又一次想起无法再上台的事实。”默特萨克未出口的是：更何况……无论自己怎么劝说，那些孩子依然懒散，不懂珍惜。

科斯切尔尼听完，忽然发现自己很难受。

TBC……


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面章节，打酱油CP涉及撸彪。

默特萨克产生不想当教练的念头已经有段时日了。尽管他非常努力，但是他发现自己确实无法从中获得快乐。相反，他认为自己快被榨干了。而他现在还未采取任何行动的原因，是他还没找到一个愿意为之努力的方向。科斯切尔尼建议他考虑脑力方面的工作，比如会计、程序员…… 不过说着说着科斯切尔尼又开始了自我否定。他自己就是做前端的，对通宵加班深恶痛绝。

迷茫的默特萨克在休息日照常来到公园，科斯切尔尼居然还没到，这让他有点担心。没过多久，法国人抱着画板，牵着一个小姑娘走了过来，可爱的小女孩有着跟科斯切尔尼一样漂亮的蓝眼睛。默特萨克咂咂嘴，发不出声音。他忽然发觉自己从没问过科斯切尔尼家里的事，他对科斯切尔尼的私事了解得好像也不是很多。

“来，叫佩尔叔叔。”科斯切尔尼拍拍女孩的后背，孩子反而躲到他身后露出大大的眼睛。科斯切尔尼无奈地笑笑，“小玉比较怕羞，你别见怪。”默特萨克压下心里莫名其妙的不爽说：“我对付小孩子很有一套的！”果然没几分钟，小玉就扔下科斯切尔尼围着默特萨克团团转了。

“劳伦特，小玉是你女儿吗？”问完默特萨克又觉得自己不该问这种愚蠢的问题，可他就是忍不住想确认。“不是哦，小玉是我朋友的孩子，他俩今天都加班，托我照看一下。”科斯切尔尼随口回答，并没看见默特萨克放心一般的神色。

“他们？”默特萨克一边和小玉拍手一边问。

“嗯。你对这个介意吗？”科斯切尔尼背对默特萨克，停下画笔，感觉心跳有点加速。

“当然不。我前任也是男人。”

科斯切尔尼不知道自己该不该高兴。

“不过因为来伦敦，我和他闹僵了。”默特萨克随口说着，和小玉一起从背包里往外掏玩具。科斯切尔尼拿着画笔的手微微有些颤抖，故作嫌弃地说：“你们这些情场老手……小玉他亲爹特别能鬼混，到现在不知道孩子妈是谁。”

默特萨克把手指布偶一个一个套在手上，即兴表演了青蛙王子，小玉的眼睛都在放光。他分心说：“菲利普之后，我没找过别人。你说的情场老手，肯定不包括我。”

科斯切尔尼再次不知道自己该不该高兴。

“好吧，起码你经验比我丰富。”科斯切尔尼定了定神，继续画自己的喷泉。

默特萨克把笑到岔气的小玉搂在怀里，感慨着，“啧啧，果然程序员命苦。”

科斯切尔尼本想反驳，但当他回身看着默特萨克时，他忘记了自己原本想说什么。

那些可爱的布偶在默特萨克指尖仿佛被施了魔法，变得生动又特别。科斯切尔尼的思绪突然跳跃到他去默特萨克的公寓时，在相册里看到的那些演出照片。那个在舞台中央神采奕奕的、无比耀眼的人，他曾认为自己再也无法见到了。但此刻，科斯切尔尼知道默特萨克的未来注定要属于哪里了。他激动地站起，沾了蓝色染料的画笔在他的白色T恤上划出长长的一道。默特萨克被椅子的摩擦声吸引了注意力，看向科斯切尔尼时，对方笑得像中了最大赔率的彩票。

默特萨克夸张地说：“不要告诉我，你也觉得莴苣公主是全世界最好听的故事。”小玉听完害羞地把脸埋进默特萨克怀里。

科斯切尔尼欣喜若狂地说：“佩尔！我知道了！我知道了！”

默特萨克一头雾水，“你知道什么了？冷静一点慢慢说。”

“布偶表演师！天呐！我找不出比你更适合做这个的人了！”科斯切尔尼接下来的话语无伦次，但默特萨克明白他的意思了。

默特萨克低头看着自己手上的布偶，又看看小玉。小玉则咧嘴笑着把默特萨克的手和布偶全部圈到怀里，喜爱之情再明显不过。最后他再次望向科斯切尔尼，法国人的脸上带着幸福的红晕。

那一瞬间，默特萨克觉得有什么东西在他心里发芽了。

默特萨克一直陪小玉玩到黄昏时分，科斯切尔尼口中的「朋友」才赶到公园来接孩子。看到爸爸们终于出现的小玉露出天使一样治愈的笑容，为首的大个子蹲下把她举过头顶，狠狠亲了一口，亲完把孩子交给旁边的爱人，又和科斯切尔尼来了一个熊抱。默特萨克在一旁看着，觉得哪里怪怪的。

科斯切尔尼好不容易挣脱大个子的怀抱之后，心有余悸地说：“都要把我勒死了。”

“谁让你这么久都不出来聚会，再有下次你就别想加班了。”科斯切尔尼刚想回击说你自己还不是丢下孩子去忙工作，结果被对方的提问给岔开了。“咦？他是和你一起的吗？”默特萨克对着提问者皮笑肉不笑地挥手。

科斯切尔尼这才想起正事，“我来介绍你们认识，这位是默特萨克先生，我的朋友。佩尔，这是奥利维尔·吉鲁和马蒂厄·德比希，小玉的爸爸们。”握完手，默特萨克小声问科斯切尔尼，你说的那个经常鬼混的小玉亲爹是不是抹了超多发胶的那个？然后竖起耳朵准备偷听的吉鲁掐着科斯切尔尼的肩膀问：“劳伦特你说谁经常鬼混啦！”德比希完全不想理他的智障发小们，一直坐在旁边的公园长椅上问小玉，今天过得怎么样啊？劳伦特叔叔是不是依旧很无聊啊？午饭吃了什么呀？之类的…… 结果出乎他意料的是，小玉拽着德比希走到默特萨克身边，整个人趴到德国人的腿上说：“马蒂爸爸，能不能让佩尔叔叔也做我爸爸……”

吉鲁不可置信地看看德比希又看看科斯切尔尼，最后看向始作俑者——笑得没心没肺的默特萨克，一脸「我疯了还是世界疯了」的表情。德比希赶紧上前捂住爱人想要抬起的手，效仿给哈士奇顺毛的动作说：“奥利不要难过，明天给你做牛排吃……”其实吉鲁只是想伸手摸摸自己的发型有没有被气到变形，听到爱人这样说，立刻反问道，“为什么不是今晚？”德比希说：“今晚我们请劳伦特和佩尔，您不介意我直接叫您佩尔吧？”看到默特萨克点头，德比希继续，“请他们吃顿饭吧！”

吉鲁耳语，“马蒂厄，为什么呀？”德比希，“小玉今天一天都在和佩尔玩，我第一次见她出来玩这么开心。”吉鲁懂事地点头表示同意，然后听见德比希更小声地补充说：“况且……他看起来和劳伦特的关系不一般，不然劳伦特不会放心让他带小玉的。”吉鲁狂点头，接着大声宣布要请大家吃饭。当科斯切尔尼把拐杖拿给默特萨克的时候，吉鲁和德比希悄悄交流了一个比较担忧的眼神。这下他们理解默特萨克为什么不站起来和他们握手了，两人一开始还以为德国人是怕自己的身高让他们太尴尬了。真是想太多。

晚餐期间，小玉蹭到默特萨克和科斯切尔尼中间去坐了，吉鲁看着对面，恍惚间觉得他们才像一家三口。德比希也有同感，但得知默特萨克的身体情况以后，他有些忧虑，如果说他们选择在一起的话，科斯切尔尼要付出的会不会太多了。德比希没有主动找机会和科斯切尔尼谈这件事，至少从他的观察来看，他认为二人似乎还没意识到对彼此的感情。不过分开时，德比希先是看了一眼已经在吉鲁怀里睡得昏天黑地的小玉，接着和自己爱人对视了几秒，然后才对着二人说：“佩尔，谢谢你今天把小玉照顾得这么好。劳伦特，我希望你每天都能像今天这么开心。”

科斯切尔尼觉得德比希和吉鲁的笑容意味深长，带着困惑，法国人目送他们上车。

回去之后，默特萨克打电话给厄齐尔认真商量了有关从事手指布偶表演行业的可能性。厄齐尔比他想象中的还要支持，并提出会给他全方位的帮助。第二天厄齐尔甚至找来弗拉米尼和自己的几个朋友开了一下午的电话会议，一起为默特萨克出谋划策，于是到这天晚上，默特萨克拥有了一份清晰合理的职业规划。

TBC……


	8. Chapter 8

在默特萨克的建议下，科斯切尔尼开始利用课余时间上网课学习绘画。系统性的学习总归是必不可少的过程，默特萨克这边也井井有条地实施自己的新职业规划，辞掉工作后开始学习专业的手指布偶表演并到各个幼儿园进行义演，在积累临场经验的同时带给孩子们欢乐。有几次科斯切尔尼应邀去市政幼儿园当观众，发现默特萨克甚至有好多忠实小粉丝。像什么西奥、卡鲁姆、赫克托……法国人每次去都能在第一排碰见他们看得聚精会神。

科斯切尔尼现在也可以画出一些默特萨克看完基本挑不出原则性错误的作品了。法国人将一些自己比较满意的画作扫图上传到有偿艺术交流网站上，还售出过几次。这些令人欣喜的变化让科斯切尔尼挣扎了许多年的「二选一」难题的标准答案变得越来越清晰。但他认为时间还不成熟，他需要一次飞跃来让他彻底和安稳作别。不得不承认，遇到默特萨克以后，科斯切尔尼原本认为不可能的许多事情，都在逐渐变成可能。

虽然两人见面的次数在减少，不过视频聊天的次数还算能看。总之，时间很快又到了冬天，默特萨克最烦恼的事情已经拖到让他无法逃避了。于是十一月末的某天，默特萨克终于厚着脸皮跟科斯切尔尼提了这件事。

“咳咳……你说什么？”科斯切尔尼刚把烤好的肉放进嘴里，就被默特萨克说的话给呛到了。

德国人苦笑着重复了一遍，“圣诞节之前，能不能麻烦你假装一下我的男朋友……”

科斯切尔尼的笑容一开始僵在了脸上，随即慢慢消失。默特萨克开始后悔起自己的鲁莽。

“嗯……为什么是我呢？”科斯切尔尼决定先把个人情绪放到一边，微笑着看向对面的德国人，对方似乎被他刚才的反应吓得不轻。默特萨克舔舔嘴唇说：“我朋友不多，几个比较熟的，家里也都认识他们。但目前我的家人都没见过你，而我们的关系又已经这么近了……”说到最后默特萨克觉得自己有点心虚。

科斯切尔尼有点小开心，想了想说：“可以倒是可以，”见德国人顿时喜笑颜开，法国人补充道，“但你要怎么感谢我呢？”默特萨克眼见一个玩味的笑容在法国人脸上浮现，突然开始后怕起来。“嗯……手绘板怎么样？我看ISKN前一阵出了Slate 2+，虽说严格意义上来讲，你还算是一个初学者，但我看你这么喜欢画画，直接买个功能多的更合适。”不得不说，默特萨克的提议确实很诱人，科斯切尔尼差一点就心动了。但鉴于自己就可以买一个的话，法国人还是想试试能否达成其他的小愿望。

科斯切尔尼假装为难了一会才开口，“能不能这样，你也答应我一件事。”默特萨克警惕地盯着他问，“你想干嘛？”科斯切尔尼不想操之过急，只说：“等我帮你度过危机之后再告诉你行吗？当然，如果你感到特别为难的话可以选择拒绝。”默特萨克想了想，觉得没有什么不妥便答应了。

“所以在做你的冒牌男友之前，”科斯切尔尼忽然脸红起来，“我都需要知道哪些内幕？”问完两个人都哈哈大笑。默特萨克绞尽脑汁，可惜一时间实在想不起什么需要特别交代的事情，也就把具体情况说了一遍，“我有一个哥哥还有一个弟弟，这次是我弟弟陪爸妈过来。你只要让他们觉得，我在伦敦和你一起生活得很好，不必非要回德国接受他们的照顾就行了。”默特萨克近期本来演出就多，每次一想起家人的唠叨，头更大了，“哦对了，我的好朋友你也差不多都听说过，现在还在伦敦的有梅苏特·厄齐尔和施科德兰·穆斯塔菲，我明天会就这事和他们先打个招呼。”

科斯切尔尼听完，明白这是大部分要靠自己发挥了，“好的。”他回答说。

见家长之前，科斯切尔尼先和厄齐尔、穆斯塔菲吃了一顿「串供」饭。二人得知默特萨克的计划以后，以「这么大的事情怎么可以不事先见个面好好商量一下？！不然万一问起你们什么时候交往，我们什么时候知道的，露陷了怎么办！」为由，说什么都要见一见传说中的科斯切尔尼。

见过面后，科斯切尔尼对德国人的认知再次发生了巨大的改变。他非常惊讶：怎么会有看起来这么害羞的德国人和这么喜欢唱歌搞怪的的德国人？！他原以为默特萨克已经够疯够奇怪的了。不过让科斯切尔尼很开心的是，他们相处得很愉快，他能感觉到默特萨克的朋友们都接纳了他，到最后甚至一起吐槽他们共同的朋友吐槽到停不下来。角落里的默特萨克扶着额头，一直念叨着交友不慎之类的话。

事后厄齐尔和穆斯塔菲都对默特萨克说：“真想不到你这种人还能交到这么靠谱的朋友。”

默特萨克：难道我不靠谱吗？！他本想说你们见色忘友，但话到嘴边又觉得不太对于是作罢。

11月的最后一周，默特萨克把自己的一部分东西搬进了科斯切尔尼家里，二人开始同居生活。默特萨克原本打算在家人来的前两天再搬，但厄齐尔建议他们还是早点习惯比较好，以免到时候露出破绽。默特萨克觉得怪不好意思的，不过科斯切尔尼却对此显得很高兴，整个人看上去都更有精神了。

科斯切尔尼把默特萨克接过来之后，自己搬到了二楼，把一楼带有独立卫浴的卧房留给了腿脚不方便的默特萨克。起初的几天，德国人总有一种自己住进了温馨版豪华酒店的感觉，不过没多久他就习惯了。因为家里多了一个人，科斯切尔尼也不像之前那么糊弄吃饭了。基本上，他正常下班的时候都会肩负起做饭的责任，顺便接受一下德国人每次都能翻新花样的赞美。

偶尔几个晚上，他们会一起看电影打发时间。默特萨克第一次见到家庭式放映机时，惊讶得下巴都要掉了。法国人笑嘻嘻地举着几张蓝光碟问他看哪部，得意的样子看得德国人也不禁嘴角上扬。有时默特萨克也会和科斯切尔尼讨论自己手偶剧的新剧本，为此他们恶补了许多有关童话文学和动物学的一些知识。其实科斯切尔尼一开始对此有点嫌弃，不过他后来发现这些幼稚的故事确实美好得可爱，能让人感受到爱和温暖。

总之，同居生活比二人想象中的要顺利太多，他们想要熟悉彼此的存在这一目的也达到了。而事实也证明，厄齐尔的提议非常明智。默特萨克的家人提前到达了伦敦，这是他们始料未及的。按响门铃的那天，刚好德国人有演出，科斯切尔尼一个人在家。

TBC......祝大家情人节快乐～（没了，大概率不会填坑的）


End file.
